


Два сапога пара

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ОТП боевых пидарасов (тм) в бою</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два сапога пара

\- Денёв! - орёт Хелен с земли, пытаясь перекричать рёв раненого "пробудившегося" и крики соратниц. - Ты ведь защитного типа?  
\- Это не может подождать? - морщится Денёв, бодро прыгая между охотящимися на неё щупальцами. По её вискам струится пот. - Если ты уже прирастила ногу, топай сюда. И захвати мою тоже!  
\- Тут вот какая штука, - Хелен, все еще сидя на земле, скидывает башмак и шевелит пальцами только что приращенной ноги. Не забывая, конечно, отбиваться от чужеродных отростков, метящих ей в шею и голову. - Сдаётся мне, я их перепутала.  
\- Это что, шутка? - Денёв, безуспешно пытающаяся пробиться к средоточию силы "пробудившегося", используя собственный меч как костыль, замирает и недоверчиво смотрит вниз - сначала на Хелен, потом на собственное бедро, заканчивающееся ровным, всё ещё кровоточащим срезом. - Ты обалдела вконец?  
\- Сзади! - кричит Хелен, и Денёв едва уворачивается. Не очень удачно: петли чужих щупалец, на которых она стояла, вздрагивают, и Денёв валится на землю.  
\- Да не, я просто подумала, раз ты защитного, тебе будет проще отрастить новую ногу, чем брать мою, - подмигивает ей Хелен, вскакивая с земли и кидаясь в бой. - Ой, черт, Денёв... Хреновая у тебя лапа какая-то!  
\- Хелен, ты монстр, - стонет Денёв, внимательно разглядывая валяющуюся рядом конечность. - Моя нога была не хреновая, она была просто левая... А твоя - правая!  
\- Хрен с ними, с этими хреновыми ногами, - орёт Хелен, подняв меч. - Давай уже, отращивай все, что надо, и замочим наконец эту гадину!  
Глядя, как она кривовато семенит к "пробудившемуся", Денёв вздыхает и качает головой, не забывая, однако, активировать восстановительную способность йома.  
\- Если не помрём - не забудь все вернуть, как было, - говорит она в спину Хелен.  
Хелен хохочет.


End file.
